Fausse MoldueVrai Mangemort
by Meleanna-Rogue
Summary: J'ai rencontré Lucius Malefoy lorsque j'avais 16 ans. J'essayais d'échapper à ma famille de sang-purs psychopathes en me saoulant dans un bar moldu miteux, perdu dans la cambrousse anglaise. Que faisait un mangemort dans un bar moldu et pourquoi m'a t'il épargnée alors qu'il ignorait que j'étais une sorcière ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ou personne. Si ça se trouve personne ne va jamais lire ça. Lucius Malefoy est un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver des fanfictions sur lui et c'est vraiment dommage.

Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment alors j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance, ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction et j'espère que ce n'est pas la dernière xD

Je n'abandonne pas "Mangemort es-tu là ?", loin de là =)

J'attend vos avis, j'ai un peu peur _ _"

Pardonnez mes fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens, ça faisait si longtemps. Une expression horrifiée passa sur son visage, mais elle fut aussi éphémère que l'intérêt qu'il m'avait porté à l'époque. Il me transperça de ses deux orbes métalliques l'air de dire : "Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien foutre ici ?!". Je fis semblant de ne rien comprendre, ça l'énerverait, ça l'énervait toujours.

-Je vous présente ma sœur, Léana.

Les deux hommes sombres hochèrent la tête.

-Voici Lucius Malefoy et Antonin Dolohov.

Malefoy tressaillit à l'entende de son nom, Amiel venait à l'évidence de le sortir d'une douloureuse réflexion.

-Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, dis-je en esquissant mon sourire de circonstance. Mais je dois vous laisser, je suis attendue.

Le grand blond me lança un regard suspicieux. Mon jumeau m'attrapa par le bras, il fronçait les sourcils.

-Je peux savoir où tu vas ? me demanda t-il à voix basse.

Je me dégageais vivement de sa poigne.

-Laisse moi réfléchir...Non.

Je leur fis mon plus beau sourire hypocrite.

-Bonne soirée, messieurs.

-De même, me salua Dolohov, son regard dérivant là où il n'avait rien à faire.

Mon frère avait peut être l'intention de pactiser avec le Diable mais il ne m'entrainerait pas avec lui dans sa chute.

* * *

J'ai rencontré Lucius Malefoy pour la première fois en 1975, j'avais 16 ans, il en avait 20. Cette rencontre n'aurait jamais dû se faire, tout d'abord parce qu'à 16 ans je n'avais rien à faire dans un bar à plus de minuit. Et ensuite, parce que trouver deux sorciers de sang-pur qui ne se connaissaient pas, dans un bar moldu, en même temps, à cette époque, tenait du miracle ou de la mauvaise blague. Pourtant nous y étions, tous les deux.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour =) Je suis contente que ce prologue est suscité de l'intérêt. Heureuse également de retrouver certaines lectrices 3 _Julia est un poussin. _Je pars en vacances (Au Portugal) le 2 aout au soir normalement, je ne sais malheureusement pas quand je vais rentrer probablement avant le 25. Je posterais peut être si je trouve un endroit avec du wifi, douce naïveté. Mon autre histoire n'est pas en pause ni rien mais j'ai encore des choses à peaufiner sur les prochains OS/Chapitre.

D'ailleurs "Mangemort es tu là ?" aura 1 an le 2 septembre, mon bébé a grandit T.T

Totalement désaxée la fille xD

Pour l'instant c'est court mais si vous me connaissez vous savez que mes chapitres s'étoffent au fur et à mesure =)

* * *

Reviews, jolies reviews

Lynaewen : Merci mon Poussin ^^

Hugoline : Au départ de "Mangemort es tu là ?" ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit ne lire que des Dramione ? =P Rohh c'est gentil ça ! L'auteur apprécie également beaucoup tes reviews toujours très motivantes =)

math2008 : Je suis contente, j'avais peur de faire un bide direct avec Lucius. Moi je l'adore *.*

DolldominationX : Merci =) (Luciiiiiiiiiius o.o) Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on parle si peu de lui.

* * *

ENJOY =)

* * *

Présentations

Le barman a l'air plutôt louche avait levé un sourcil perplexe lorsque je lui avais commandé un whisky mais un coup d'oeil sur mes jambes l'avait dissuadé de me demander un quelconque papier d'identité. Qu'il tente, ils pouvaient tous tenter ce qu'ils voulaient : ma baguette était à portée de main, bien calée dans ma manche. Je leur souhaitais bien du courage à ces vieux moldus pervers.

-Voila pour la gonzesse, dit-il en posant un verre devant moi.

_Gonzesse ?_ Trois verres explosèrent simultanément derrière lui. Il sursauta, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

-Mais comment...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur mes longs cheveux roux. Admettons que dans les petits patelins paumés il existait encore des gens superstitieux croyant à la sorcellerie ou au vaudou, est-ce qu'il y avait une possibilité que ce gars se mette tout à coup à me traiter de sorcière ?

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas faisant entrer la tempête à l'intérieur du bar miteux.

-Fermez la porte ! hurla un gros homme barbu, assit derrière une table où une partie de poker plus ou moins honnête se disputait.

Un homme de haute stature entra, il dégoulinait de pluie et une capuche cachait son visage. Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied, toute la gargote trembla mais personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit à cet homme à l'allure sombre. Ses pas résonnèrent sur le sol, tout le monde l'observait. Il marcha jusqu'au bar, prit place à mon coté et commanda la même chose que moi. Voyant qu'il ne se passait rien les gens se remirent à leurs affaires, de mon coté je baissais la tête vers mon verre en continuant de l'observer du coin de l'oeil.

ll baissa sa capuche : son visage était fin, taillé dans la pierre, ses yeux d'un gris pal étaient froids et durs et ses cheveux blonds très clairs étaient relativement courts même si quelques mèches mouillées lui retombaient devant les yeux. Il détonnait dans cet endroit, au moins autant que moi, il avait l'air si...Noble, aristocratique. Je pouvais le voir, venant moi même d'une famille assez illustre. Biensur je faisais tout pour le masquer, je me reniais. Mais je restais malgré ça descendante d'une des plus grandes familles sorcières.

Moi aussi je faisais tache dans cet endroit, une jeune fille de 16 ans, aux longs cheveux roux, habillée d'une jolie robe noire aux genoux, assise devant un whisky dans un bar dégueu perdu dans la cambrousse anglaise.

C'était au moins dans le top 3 des trucs les plus improbables.

-Je doute que tu puisses rentrer chez toi en un seul morceau, je doute même que tu rentres chez toi un jour, dit-il.

Il me fallut bien 30 secondes pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'adressait à moi.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fais dire ça ?

-Tu es la seule femme dans un endroit remplit d'hommes ivres, m'expliqua t-il d'une voix blasée.

Je fis le tour de la salle du regard.

-Non, il y en a une au fond.

Il esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Elle était surement déjà pas mal défraichie dans les années 20, et c'est une pute.

Je me tournais vers la vieille femme.

-Rien ne vous permet d'affirmer que cette femme est une prostituée.

Le barman qui passait devant nous un plateau remplit de bières à la main éclata de rire.

-Biensur que Becky l'édentée est une pute ! C'est un monument dans notre communauté. Et pour tout vous dire, il se pencha vers nous nous étouffant de son haleine avinée, son petit problème est bien pratique, dit-il avant de s'esclaffer d'un rire gras.

Il partit apporter sa commande et je retins un haut-le-coeur.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, se gaussa t-il.

-Je sais très bien me défendre, et puis si vous croyez sortir d'ici comme une fleur avec votre allure de fils de ministre, dis-je en roulant des yeux.

Il ricana.

-Ces mol...Pèquenauds n'oseront pas me toucher, et si ils le font ce sera la dernière chose qu'ils feront.

Mol-dus ? Un sorcier. J'aurai dû me douter. Avait-il lui aussi découvert mon ascendance sorcière ? C'était bien improbable, jamais une jeune sang-pur ne serait autorisée à fréquenter des moldus, encore moins dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Je bu une mince gorgée de ma boisson, mon oesophage tout entier s'enflamma. Le breuvage avait au moins le mérite d'embrumer mon esprit.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? je demande.

-Ça te regarde ?

-C'est vous qui m'avez adressée la parole, je réplique.

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palet.

-J'attend des...Des amis.

Je ricanais.

-Tu te moques de moi ? s'énerve t'il, retroussant ses minces lèvres.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, son irritabilité me rappelait mon frère. Les hommes et leur ego.

-Vous, vous avez des amis à retrouver dans ce genre d'endroit !

J'avalais une gorgée d'essence, l'effet devait être similaire en tout cas.

-Si vous avez rendez-vous ici, vos «amis» sont surement peu recommandables.

-Ça te regarde ?

Je haussais un sourcil.

-Quoi ?

-Vous l'avez déjà dit ça, changez de registre.

Un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre dehors. Il me regarda. Des gens hurlèrent. On entendit des bruits d'explosions. Une femme hurlait, un bébé pleurait. Les gens à l'intérieur mirent un moment à réagir, le tonnerre éclata et c'est seulement là que l'agitation commença. Quelques courageux regardèrent par la fenêtre, les autres allèrent se cacher dans les toilettes ou sous les tables. Le patron sortit un fusil de chasse de sous le bar.

L'homme et moi sommes restés immobiles un moment. Je ne savais que penser, j'avais entendu parler d'attaque de Mangemorts chez les moldus mais généralement elles étaient espacées d'au moins un mois. La dernière datait de deux semaines à peine.

-Tu habites dans les environs ?

L'homme s'est levé, et c'est seulement à ce moment là que j'ai vraiment regardé sa longue cape noire. Il m'a fixée un bon moment, je n'ai plus osé parler. C'était un mangemort, et il pensait que j'étais une moldue. Biensur j'aurai pu lui dire que j'étais moi aussi une sorcière, une sorcière de sang-pur. Mais les mots ne sont pas sortis.

Il s'est désintéressé de moi pour fixer ses yeux sur la porte.

-Tu as une idée de ce qui se passe dehors ? Il me demande sans me regarder.

-Une fusillade ou un massacre, je pense. C'est improbable mais pas impossible.

Je me mordis les lèvres.

-Ce sont vos «amis» ?

Il me jeta un regard noir.

-Je devrais te laisser mourir ici.

-Faites dont.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui va se passer, il ricane.

-Peu importe, je n'ai rien à perdre. Et ma vie ne vaut pas grand chose.

Un rire hystérique se fit entendre derrière la porte. Le supposé Mangemort fronça les sourcils, regarda la porte une dernière fois et m'empoigna le bras. Il m'entraina dans la cuisine, elle était déserte.

Il ouvrit une porte tout au fond.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, il y a une sortie qui donne sur les bois. Dégages !

Il avait les mâchoires serrées, un homme hurla dans la pièce d'à coté. Puis nous avons entendu le bruit d'un corps qui tombe. Ma lèvre inférieur trembla. Je l'ai regardé. Quand je partirai il les rejoindrait pour prendre par à tout ça. C'était un monstre, comme mon père.

-Et les autres, je souffle. Vous n'allez pas les aider les autres ?

Il a soupiré. Nous avons entendu un nouveau rire hystérique.

-Ils sont déjà mort de toute façon.

Je ne pouvais rien faire, je n'avais même pas l'âge de transplaner. Et lui il était là pour les tuer. Je retins un sanglot, me reprenant je passais la porte sans le regarder.

-Attends !

Je me retournais, il me fourra un truc dans la main.

-Disparais maintenant ! M'ordonna t'il avant de me claquer la porte au nez.

* * *

Retour dans le monde sorcier

Je me suis enfoncée dans la forêt à la recherche de mon balais. Des larmes ont dévalées mes joues, tous ces gens allaient mourir. J'étais lâche, vraiment lâche. D'un autre coté si mon père faisait partit de cette expédition et qu'il me trouvait chez les moldus il me tuerait probablement.

Je trébuchais plusieurs fois, mes genoux étaient en sang. Je trouvais mon balais sous un tas de feuilles. J'eus du mal à le faire décoller, mes émotions étaient trop confuses. Je l'enfourchais, me recroquevillant sur moi-même pour pleurer.

Je calmais mes sanglots et essuyais mon visage d'un revers du bras. Mes chaussures tombèrent dans la forêt à cause de la turbulence de mon vol mais je n'eus pas la force de retourner les chercher.

Je volais une bonne heure avant de me poser sur le balcon de ma chambre. Essuyant mon visage une dernière fois je me glissais par la porte-fenêtre et rangeais le balais dans mon placard.

Je me mis à la lumière de la lune pour examiner l'objet que le Mangemort m'avait donné. Une petite pierre ronde et plate, couleur onyx. Une pierre d'appel. Il serait impossible à un moldu de l'utiliser. S'il me l'avait donnée ça ne pouvait être que pour pouvoir me retrouver. Il ne devait pas savoir qui j'étais, c'était mieux comme ça. Je pressais la pierre dans ma main en me concentrant, elle devint terne.

-Tu rentres enfin ! Je n'y croyais plus.

Je sursautais, la pierre tomba et roula sous un meuble. La voix était celle de mon frère jumeau, Amiel. Je soupirais.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu as une chambre il me semble, je dis d'un ton sec.

Je marchais jusqu'à ma commode où un grand miroir était posé, et j'observais mes traits. Dans cette pénombre impossible de voir que j'avais pleuré. J'attrapais ma brosse pour me démêler les cheveux. Amiel se glissa derrière moi, il sentait l'alcool. Je m'arrêtais une seconde pour souffler et ne pas m'énerver.

Puis je me remis au travail en faisant mine d'ignorer sa présence. Il posa son menton sur mon épaule.

-Tu étais où ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, et tu pue l'alcool, je soupire.

Il ricana.

-Mais non, je sens bon. Je sens toujours bon.

-Dégages, je grogne.

Je lui écrasais le pied lui arrachant un cri.

-Père dort ?

-Non il est sortit, il avait des choses à faire.

Des gens à tuer plutôt. Monstre.

Amiel passa ses bras autour de ma taille avant de poser ses mains sur mon ventre.

-Dégages ! Sale Mangemort ! Je hurle en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre.

Il hurla de rage puis me plaqua au sol, ses genoux s'enfonçant dans mon estomac.

-Oserais tu dire ça devant père, Léana Mulciber ! Aurais tu autant d'audace devant lui ?!

-Sors de ma chambre ! Je m'écrie faisant vibrer les murs.

Un bruit apocalyptique a retentit en bas, nous nous sommes regardés, pétrifiés. La bouche de mon frère forma un rictus peu ragoutant, il se releva et se sauva, probablement dans sa chambre. Je soupirais, m'arrachant quelques larmes, tout mon corps était douloureux.

Je me levais comme je pouvais, mon père était rentré, il ne devait pas me trouver dans cet état. Je retirais ma robe, la roulais en boule et la lançais dans un placard. Ensuite je désinfectais mes coupures et me glissais dans mon lit.


End file.
